


I'd Come For You

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco find Hartley on the steps of his apartment and invites him in. He never actually expected to get extremely hot sex out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Come For You

**Author's Note:**

> Longer version of a response to a prompt meme I posted on tumblr,

Cisco didn’t know what he was expecting when he came back from a short grocery store trip from the FOod4Less down the street, but he certainly didn’t expect to find Hartley waiting on the steps outside his apartment building as he walked up. 

“Hartley? What are you doing here?” 

“None of your business, Ramon.” Hartley chattered, shivering.

“Are- are you here for me?” Cisco asked skeptically.

“Of course not. Why would I be?” Hartley scowled. 

Cisco shrugged. “Well, it’s obviously cold out. DId you want to come up to my apartment to wait?” 

Hartley stared at Cisco with narrowed eyes before nodding slowly. Cisco motioned for Harltey to follow him and Hartley followed, arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep himself warm.Cisco let Hartley into his apartment awkwardly. He’d been walking home from the store in the snow to get some hot chocolate, pop tarts, and chocolate dipped popcorn. Cisco looked Hartley up and down as he stepped in and found he was wearing one thickish sweater and some gloves. Cisco himself was donned in multiple layers and was still incredibly cold, so he had no idea how Hartley could stand the harsh weather. 

“So, how are you spending Christmas?” he tried to start up a conversation as he placed his goods in the cabinet..

“None of your business.” Hartley snapped. 

“Okay,” Cisco held up his hands. “Someone needs to get laid. No need to be so testy.” 

Hartley rolled his eyes at the comment before plopping himself down on Cisco’s couch. Cisco brought him some hot chocolate a few minutes later. He handed it to Hartley straight, but Hartley turned away. He sat next to him with a sigh as he set the two cups down. 

“Always has to be difficult.” He muttered as he moved to reach over Hartley, but only got his arm slapped away and pushed violently.  
“What the hell, Dude!” Cisco half yelled. “I was just trying to get the remote.”

Hartley seemed to calm a bit as he handed the remote to Cisco with a leer. Cisco turned on the TV. They watched TV together, Cisco munching on his popcorn and making comments. He offered some to Hartley and was surprised when he actually took the offer. They ate in silence, but Cisco Got annoyed when his and Hartley’s hands brushed. Hartley had again pulled away quickly when his hand and Cisco’s had reached for the popcorn at the same time. CIsco gave him a weird look and after a few more times of it happening Cisco gave up on ignoring it. 

“Okay, look. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, Cisco, leave it.” 

“Dude, you’re all tense and on edge. Something’s wrong.” 

“Nothing is wrong Cisco! Just leave me alone.” Hartley spat.

“Jeez I just wanted to help.” 

“Oh yeah? What could you ever do to ‘help’” Hartley crossed his arms. 

Cisco paused to think. He really had no idea what he could do to help, but Hartley’s shoulders were tense and he’s been completely on edge the whole time he’d been here “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Cisco managed to suggest finally.

Hartley blinked at CIsco. He raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh. He thought about it, and a massage did actually sound good right about now. “Fine.”

Cisco shrugged before pulling Hartley up from the couch and leading him to his room. “Strip.” Cisco said as he left Hartley in the middle of the room.

“I don’t put out on the first date, Cisquito.” Hartley smirked. 

“Just strip.” Cisco said exasperatedly. 

Hartley pulled of his sweater and the thin shirt he had underneath. He unbuttoned his pants and shimmied himself out of them, keeping his boxer briefs on. Cisco jogged out of the bathroom holding a few bottles. He almost dropped them when he found Hartley practically naked and standing in the middle of the room. He didn’t realize that Hartley’s moles actually travelled along his torso as well. It looked absolutely cute. 

“What?” Hartley snapped. 

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen you so undressed. You’re always so covered up. Even as Pied Piper you dressed in layers.” Cisco supplied a bit embarrassed.

Hartley scoffed and crossed his arms. 

“Umm…just… get on the bed.” Cisco said as he set the bottles down. 

Hartley crawled onto Cisco’s bed and lay on his stomach. His head hit CIsco’s pillow and he was immediately drawn into Cisco’s incredible scent. The scent of vanilla conditioner tinged with the oil he used for his inventions made him feel... calm, actually. It was unexpected. Cisco’s scent filled his senses and he actually unconsciously buried his face deeper into the pillow with a sigh. He heard Cisco move to to his side as he started rubbing at his back with the oils. The same vanilla scent filled the air and engulfed Hartley wholly. By the time Cisco had gotten into a rhythm, Hartley felt incredibly groggy, almost about to fall asleep. He jumped when he felt Cisco climb over him and tried to sit up.  
“Calm down.” CIsco soothed. “Just getting your shoulders and neck.” 

Hartley laid his head back down and basked in CIsco’s wonderful scent as he lulled himself into limbo. He felt CIsco’s hands get lower and lower as he massaged his back in full and even brushed at his sides. Hartley groaned lightly when he started on his hips and he couldn’t help but feel slightly aroused at the sensation. He felt his cock jump when Cisco got a little too close while he massaged his legs, but it just felt so good. By the time Cisco finished, Hartley hadn’t even realized he’d grown hard as a rock.When Cisco asked him to flip over Hartley blushed at the tent in his boxer briefs. 

He blushed when Cisco’s eyes widened at the hard bulge tenting his tight, white, boxer briefs. It’d become slightly transparent with the precum now leaking from the tip. Hartley stared at CIsco in horror, but Cisco seemed in a trance. He stepped closer and looked Hartley straight in the eye as he moved to peel his boxers away from his hips.  
“If you want me to stop, just tell me and I will.” Was all he said as he continued to slowly remove the damp fabric.

Hartley said nothing as his cock was released and slapped against his stomach. He heard a cap flip open and watched Cisco rubbed his hands together, spreading the oil on his hands before lightly stroking at the tip of Hartley’s cock. Hartley swallow back a moan. Cisco was simply teasing him and it had him on edge within seconds. Cisco stroked his tip with his thumb playfully as Hartley grabbed at Cisco’s sheets. Hartley bit his lip hard to hold back his whimpers, but Cisco merely moved his thumb faster.  
“Don’t. I want to hear you.” Hartley jumped. Cisco voice was so rough and raspy. It sounded incredibly hot.

Cisco smirked as he started longer and stronger strokes down Hartley’s cock.. Hartley grabbed at Cisco’s sheets as his fists tightened and his legs widened to allow Cisco space. Cisco stroked his thumb over Hartley’s head once more and he groaned loudly in response. Cisco grinned. 

“Who knew you’d be so loud.” 

“Sh-shut uuUP!” Hartley’s voice grew at least 3 octaves when Cisco leaned into tongue at the slit. “Oh. my god.” he gasped. 

A million things were running through his head, but it all stopped at completel pleasure. Hartley didn’t think he’d ever felt this good in his life. He must be desperate. This was a simple hand job, by Cisco Ramon no less. But, Cisco had him coming undone in his hand within minutes. It was the quickest he’d ever came since being a hormonal teenager.  
Hartley breathed deeply to catch his breath. What he hadn’t expected was Cisco to continue his ministrations by climbing on top of him, releasing his fist and waiting for his cum to flow down his arm. Hartley stared at the white drips as it flowed down Cisco’s arm with wide eyes. He gasped when Cisco seductively licked up the farthest drop on his hand from elbow to fingertip. Cisco continued this until every drop was gone as he ground his own clothed erection into Hartley’s hip. When he was finished, Cisco leaned down and pressed his lips to Hartley’s lightly. Hartley could taste himself. It was normally such a turnoff for him and extremely gross, but after what Cisco just did his mind had imploded.  
“I think there’s still one more place to massage, don’t you?” Cisco asked playfully as leaned back onto his hands to grab at Hartley’s ass through his spread legs. He groped at it for a bit before teasing his thumb at his hole with a smirk. Hartley’s back arched and he groaned when Cisco slipped the tip of his thumb inside. 

“Like that don’t you?” Cisco asked hoarsely as he pressed a bit more of his thumb inside.He climbed off Hartley and moved between his legs. He spread his legs over his shoulders to give himself more access. Hartley’s lower back was floating off the bed and Cisco placed a large pillow in the gap to make it more comfortable. He picked up another bottle, actual lube this time, and spread it in his hands after wiping them of the massaging oil. 

Cisco grinned as Hartley shivered in anticipation. Cisco spread Hartley’s cheeks apart, blew at his exposed hole softly, and smiled when it fluttered in response. 

“How cute is that?” Cisco asked as Hartley blushed. “You think it’s ready for me?” 

Hartley bit his lip in anticipation, but nodded a bit, It looked so innocent, almost childlike. Cisco nodded and pressed the tip of one finger at the ring of his hole before pressing in gently. He pulled it out and tickled at Hartley’s entrance a bit before reentering after hearing Hartley’s whine. He spent a long time pressing his finger in and out of Hartley at an agonizing pace. Hartley didn’t even know how long Cisco had spent on stretching him with just that one finger. Hartley gasped as Cisco pressed a second finger in with the first, but after getting halfway, thrusted both in fully. Hartley’s back arched at the sudden burn, but it felt so good he couldn’t help but groan loudly in response. 

Cisco spent another few minutes alternating fast and slow thrusts with both fingers, teasing Hartley until his voice was nothing but whimpers. He pulled out both fingers before replacing them with his middle and ring fingers palm up. Hartley had already started to grow hard again, but Cisco had a devious idea. He placed his fingers in a ring around the base of Hartley’s cock, encompassing his balls as well and held it tight. Hatley frowned back at him, but screamed when CIsco thrusted the two fingers into him without warning and started an unrelentingly fast past of thrusting. Hartley howled as Cisco hit his prostate head on every time as the pace didn’t let up. He begged Cisco to slow down, pleaded for him to take it easy, but it was hard to stop when Hartley’s voice was so hoarse with screams. He tightened his hold on his cock and balls and pulled them up and away slightly as he pressed deeper into his hole and Hartley cried out his orgasm. His body shook violently as a small trickle of semen dripped from his cock as Cisco continued to finger fuck him through his dry orgasm.

Cisco grinned as Hartley came down from his high, panting, vision blurry. Cisco noticed Hartley’s glasses were foggy. Hartley moved to take them off and lay the down on the side table just as Cisco pressed against his prostate again. He cried out, gripping the sheets with a grunt  
“Aww, is baby sensitive?” Cisco cooed as Hartley glared.

Cisco slowly removed his fingers with a ‘pop’ and released Hartley’s cock from his tight grip. He wiped of his hands with the towel his had before he let Hartley’s legs down slowly and crawled over him. Hartley blinked up at him, but soon lifted his arms to wrap them around Cisco’s neck. Hartley could feel Cisco’s hard erection through his clothes as they made out and hoped to god it’d be inside him at some point tonight, but he was satiated enough already. He’d come twice within the hour and a half and he was already feeling sore. Twenty minutes of soft kisses and some cuddling later, Hartley had caught his breath and Cisco was lying next to him just as naked and still hard.  
“Think the baby can go for a third round?” Cisco asked and Hartley pressed a kiss to his lips before nodding,  
“I’m not up for bareback though.” Hartley rasped.

“I do have condoms.” Cisco said with a roll of his eyes as he reached over Hartley and pulled out the drawer to grab a condom. He noticed Hartley didn’t swat him away or flinch back. He’d have to ask him about that later, but now all he cared about was getting his hard cock into the tight heat that was Hartley. “Flip over.” 

Hartley flipped onto his stomach as Cisco rolled the condom on a lubed himself up. Hartley was moving to get into a doggy position, but CIsco stopped him.  
“Just lay on the bed, ass up, and legs spread.” Cisco said. 

Hartley brought his hands to the side of his face to prop himself up as his spread his knees and stuck his ass out. Cisco massaged at Hartley ass and groaned at how soft it was. He was definitely jealous. He parted Hartley’s cheeks and pressed his thumb inside the already slick and stretched entrance. He pulled it apart slightly and moaned.  
“You are so ready for me.” 

“Just put it in, Cisco!” Hartley said impatiently. 

“Fine.” Cisco pouted and pressed his cock in with one stroke. Hartley cried out not expecting such a forceful, entering thrust. “If you weren’t being so bitchy that could have been slow.” 

“Sure it would have.” Hartley grit his teeth as he got accustomed to Cisco’s length. Cisco began with shallow thrusts before moving into longer ones. Hartley moaned loudly with every entrances and whimpered every time Cisco pulled out. “You know if you’re gonna be this whimpy, might as well just ride me.” 

Hartley’s eyes snapped open and he couldn’t agree fast enough. Cisco laid on his back and stroked at his hard cock, noticing Hartley’s filling for the third time. Hartley stood over Cisco and thrusted down onto his long cock in one, full thrust. He threw his head back with a gasp at the full feeling. He bounced on Cisco’s cock immediately, wanting as much pleasure as Cisco was giving. Cisco let Hartley entertain himself for a few minutes before he took over and met Hartley’s movements with his own. 

“Ah, yes, mm.” Hartley whimpered as CIsco thrusted back into him harshly. His hands came to grip at his hips to control Hartley’s movements and Hartley pouted until Cisco thrust up into him particularly roughly and he cried out in absolute pleasure. 

“My turn.” Cisco whispered hoarsely as he flipped them and held Hartley’s hands over his head. He started thrusting rough, fast, and with an alternating rhythm. In minutes, Hartley was a complete mess of whimpers, moans, and screams. His legs were spread as wide as they could go as Cisco thrusted relentlessly into Hartley without stopping. Cisco grunted with every thrust as Hartley found more and more pleasure overtake his body. He came with a loud, high pitched scream, white covering his vision completely. He’d never come this hard in his life. He’d never felt this good while having sex, ever. It was something new to him altogether. 

Hartley came back to his senses to find his legs still spread impossibly wide, him keeping his own hands held above his head, his face filled with his own come, and Cisco tying off the condom and disposing it in his trash. He brought his arms down and closed his legs slowly. They were already starting to ache from being spread wide for so long. He almost gagged from his come covering his face. How had that even happened?

Cisco said nothing as he cleaned himself up and then offered Hartley a clean towel to wipe his face off. Hartley wiped between his legs quickly before returning the towels back to Cisco. Cisco left the room with both and came back seconds later with a tall glass of water. He handed it to Hartley who took it gratefully. He blushed when he realized his voice was so hoarse that he couldn’t even speak. When he was done with the water, he stared at Cisco. 

“Why are you looking at me for. I have no idea where to go from here.” Cisco held his hands up. Hartley rolled his eyes. He was not surprised that Cisco of all people wouldn’t have a plan.

“Well, we can rule pregnancy off the list.” he rasped. “But it’s up to you on what to make of this.” 

Cisco raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?” 

“Frankly, I don’t care. It’s not the first time I’ve been used and hung out to dry.” 

He noticed Cisco’s flinch, but didn’t comment. “Is that what you think I’m doing? Fucking you for my pleasure and then throwing you back out in the cold when I’m done.”

Hartley shrugged. “You wouldn’t be the first.” 

Cisco’s eyes narrowed. “I’d never do that.” 

“Then define this, Cisco! We can’t be together. The last time we were together I was a villain and blew you up.” 

“I can live with that.” Cisco shrugged. 

“Are you crazy or just fucking stupid?” Hartley said as he tried to get off the bed. He winced. Goddamned Cisco had fucked him good. He’d never felt so sore in his life. His ass felt like it was on fire along with his arms and legs. 

Cisco caught him and set him back down on the bed. “Hartley, I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but this works. And I’m not one for casual sex.” 

Hartley nodded. “Fine, we’ll try it, but one wrong move and I’m out of here.” 

“One wrong move and I’ll be after your ass again because this ass is mine.” Cisco said as he grabbed at Hartley. 

Hartley smirked in reply. “Then let's get my ass filled up then.” 

Cisco gaped. “You freaking just came three times. You’re such a freaking slut.” he grinned as he climbed into Hartley’s lap and pushed him down onto the bed. 

“At least I’m your slut.” Hartley breathed back as Cisco captured his lips in his. 

“That you definitely are, babe.” Cisco said as practically mauled Hartley. Hartley laughed loudly as Cisco moved down to mark up his neck. 

“Put one here.” Hartley grinned as he pointed to a spot on his neck that’d definitely be shown for all the world to see.


End file.
